thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tauran Ethnolinguistic Family Trees
Bullseyan Family The Bullseyan Ethnolinguistic Tree, consisting of several modern Ethnolinguistic groups, such as ones of Dalkai, Elysia, and Scion. Origin The original Bullseyan peoples occupied land around the modern Tauran city of Genissis, cited as the center of not only the Bullseyan ethnolinguistic family, but Tauran economic and political activities altogether. Bullseyan peoples first migrated out of the Genissis area in all directions, splitting into 4 main Branches: Corpian, Proto-Lancastrian, Proto-Centennian, and Proto-Havenian. Proto-Lancastrian The Proto-Lancastrian Branch came about from migrations of Bullseyan peoples North and West into the Tauran continents of Reicala and Lancastria. The rise of Lancaster proliferated Proto-Lancasterian derived people over both continents, and significantly increased the populations. Lancastrian remained the dominant group in the continent of Lancastria, while on Reicala, the peoples separated into the Reicalans. Mainly occupying central Reicala, migration of a population north into Northern Reicala and Southern Lancastria emerged into the Carthyans, and those remaining became the Dalkaisk. More over, a population of Carthyans traveled into West Reicala, creating the geographically-isolated Avenian peoples, who have mainly blended into Dalkaisk and Carthyan culture. Proto-Centennian The Proto-Centennian Branch saw migrations of Bullseyan peoples eastward onto the continents of Rhombia and Bullsea. A migration south to Central Bullsea created the Centennian peoples, who remains a population on Taurus to this day. The remaining peoples migrated North to Southwest Rhombia, collectively called the Migetocentennian peoples. A large population migrated to North Rhombia due to sparse resources in Southwest Rhombia; those who remained in Southwest Rhombia became the Stanian people, and those who migrated North became the Artanisene peoples. From there, another migration occurred of Artanisene people south to Central Rhombia, creating the Swiftridgians, and those who remained in Northern Rhombia became the Scionite people. Both groups participated in the Great Migration, and are present in Doggerland. Proto-Havenian The Proto-Havenian branch originated from Bullseyan migrations south to Havenia. These migrations created the Havenian peoples, who, under Haven, were a major political force on Taurus. A separate migration from Havenia due to a drought in Northern Havenia brought peoples north to an archipelago east of Reicala called the Kyotiles, where the Kyotan people arised. Corpian The Corpian Branch resulted from small migration of Bullseyan people people south and southeast onto the Northwestern shores of the Bullsea continent. This group of people, called the Corpians, gained significant political power under the NCR (New Corpington Republic), and gained control of Genissis, and the lands surrounding the island. This brought the NCR to war with the Oscdean States of Taurus, ultimately causing its downfall, and resulting in Corpian migration of peoples all over Taurus. Alphinian Family The Alphinian Ethnolinguistic Tree, containing groups from modern day Dark Angels, Oscdean States, and Ocanam Rangers. Gerbinian Family The Gerbinian Ethnolinguistic Tree, most notably containing the Gerbian people of SMG Origin The Gerbinian homeland lies in Central Bullsea, where the Gerbilian peoples lived a nomadic life in the grasslands. The Gerbilian Family diverges into 2 distinct branches, the Wisperen Branch, and the Mongaulic Branch. After migrations of Gerbinian peoples out of its homeland, the land was settled by Centennian peoples of the Bullseyan Family. Mongaulic Migration of Gerbinian peoples Northwest to West Rhombia created the Mongaulic peoples and the branch of peoples. A migration pattern out of Western Rhombia due to lack of expansion due to surrounding Bullseyan peoples occupying the rest of Rhombia brought the Old Gerbians into Eastern Lancastria. The remaining peoples in West Rhombia became the Nirobians. The Old Gerbians spread into Central Lancastria from the East, coming into conflict with the Lancastrian peoples of the Bullseyan branch. A population of Gerbians continued West and settled in West Lancastria, becoming the Floorians. They came into conflict with the Alphinian Family peoples, and fought numerous wars with the Oscdeans and the Lancastrians. The Gerbian peoples were proliferated onto the Reicala continent, and into Genissis by the SMG government. These people in Reicala and Genissis, after these lands came under Dalkai, were assimilated into Dalkaisk and Bullseyan culture. Wisperen The Wisperen Branch had migration of Gerbinian peoples south into South Bullsea, where they were mainly isolated with the rest of the Gerbinian, and Tauran peoples in general. The Wisperen peoples stayed out of contact from other Gerbinian groups, and later Bullseyan groups that settled the original Gerbinian homeland. The Centennians, with aid from Dalkaisk and Oscdean peoples, established loose contact with the Wisperen peoples, but had to break contact when the Great Migration initiated.